They won't hate us
by Supergymstar
Summary: Naya and Heather have been dating for a month now. They are preparing to tell the cast about their relationship but how will they react? HeYa 3 Two shot/Three shot depending on reviews
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my new story! It's of course about the beautiful people who are Naya and Heather. I'm aiming for this to be a two shot/ three shot depending on what type of reviews I get. I would like to thank my fanfic friend XRubbySlippersX for inspiring me to write again. Please go and check out her stories! I have not proof read the story, so there may be mistakes. I own nothing.**

**Naya's POV**

'Babe, I'm in the kitchen' I called out to Heather, she was asked to stay behind at work to help with some choreography. I left with my little Bee so I could prepare for out party tonight.

Heather and I have been dating for about a month now, Only Kevin and Diana know but we were planning on telling the rest of them tonight. It was Glee night and my turn to host out weekly party, and as heather has been pretty much living here since the day we got together, she offered to help.

Suddenly A warm and familiar pair of arms wrapped round my tanned waist. She rested her chin on my shoulders and sighed'

'You tired baby?' I asked quietly

'Hmmm, a bit' she replied

It was only 6.15 so we had just over 2 hours till the cast was due to arrive.

'Tell you what, why don't I go and run you a bath and then I will give you a massage before everyone arrives.

'I love you, you know that right?' she replied, wrapping her arms tighter around me

'Can you just finish off icing these cupcakes for me and I will start your bath'

'Course I can' she replied letting her arms drop from my waist and turning to kiss me

'You're okay about telling everyone tonight aren't you? No second thoughts?' I asked Heather, she tended to be the quiet one in this relationship, we wanted to make each other happy and we did, but I always kept a special eye out for her as she had never been with a woman before me.

'Why wouldn't I be?' she said looking down at the cakes in front of her

'I know it's all knew to you, but they are the ones who have been pushing us together since the first day on set, they will love it and I'm sure most of them already have their suspicions' I said

'I know, but what if it goes all wrong and they hate me, hate us?' she said, finally opening up to me.

'They won't, but if they do, you have to remember I love you know matter what and we will be together...'

'forever' Heather replied turning to kiss me

'I'm never leaving you'

'I know' she replied and with that I went off to run her a bath

**Heather's POV**

Only half an hour till the cast get here, and everything in Naya's house was ready. I knew Diana would be here soon as she is always early but Naya was still giving me one of her amazing massages so I didn't complain.

I was currently laying face down on the coach with her straddling my hips

'Baby, you are so tight' she told me whilst getting to work on my shoulders

'That's what she said' I replied laughing

'You are such a goon' she said laughing at my response

'I'm herrreeeee' we heard a voice sing through the door 'Woooaaahhh, I'm sorry, Im just going to leave'

Of course it was Dianna, she had a thing about catching us doing things. That's how she came to know about our relationship...

_3 weeks ago_

_'Oh my god heather I love you' screamed Naya in my trailer._

_We were on the couch getting our 'sweet lady kisses on' and I began to trail my lips round down her neck, past her chest and onto her toned stomach, whilst my hands began playing with the edge of her top._

_After only a week of dating we had done quite a lot of kissing and of course dare I say it having sex. However, Ryan has a no sex policy in trailers but he never said anything about getting out mack on. Did he?_

_'Babe, what's that?' asked Naya beginning to sit up_

_'Nothing' I replied pushing her down again_

_'But I swear I heard someone's voice' she said sitting up again_

_At that time I began palming her breasts under her t-shirt_

_'I don't think you understand the effect you have on me HeMo' she told me finally beginning to relax_

_As my hand movements got stronger and more intense her head flew back and she began to breathe loudly_

_'Right there Heather' she screamed quietly so no one would hear us_

_'Oh my god' was all I heard, my head and Naya's turned to the doorway where Lady D was standing there, Jaw wide open._

_'Fuck' said Naya and I in unison_

_It wasn't that we didn't want people to know, it's just that we weren't ready to deal with that yet. We were taking things slow, for my sake more than Naya's. Although our relationship in the bedroom has developed slightly more than imagined. Not that I'm complaining._

_'Shut the door D, we need to talk to you' I said sitting up, and removing my hand from her breast, much to Naya's disappointment_

And that's how it happened. So now D knows about us,as well as Kevin although that is a different story, we are happy not having to keep our relationship secret from everyone but it was hard not being able to touch Naya on set the way I do in private.

'Jesus D, I was just giving heather a massage'

'If that's what you want to call it' she said finally shutting the door and beginning to sit down on the couch opposite

Naya climbed off my back and reached over to the end of the couch to grab my t-shirt

'Thanks babe' I said, whilst she handed me my top

'Love you' Naya told me after I had put my top back on

'As I love you' I replied and with that I pulled her into a kiss

*cough cough* we heard moments later, of course it was Diana.

'As much as I love you together, would you be able to leave each other alone for lets say, 10 minutes?'

'That's mean D, I have not been able to tough my girl all day, she had to stay on set late and then you interrupt us now' Naya said 'Just be thankful that you didn't catch us doing something else'

'Naya' I said facing her, ignoring D's snide comments on what Naya had just said 'Can we change the locks?'

she laughed

'I don't think that's necessary' replied D before Naya even got a chance to speak 'I'm not going to come here anymore, just incase I catch you two doing something even more horrific than what I've already seen this last month'

'yeah right D, you said that last week when you came in here unannounced and caught me and heather at it'

before anyone could respond there was a loud knock at the door

'Naya, open up before I knock this door down' said a voice, who I could only assume was Mark

'WOOOOOOOO' screamed another voice, followed by more banging at the door

'This is it' Naya said turning to me for one last kiss before getting off the couch to open the door

**A/N So I know it wasn't amazing but I would really appreciate your reviews as they do encourage me to continue to write.**

**Thankyou for all your support :) I will update as soon as I can **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ****Thank you for all the lovely reviews, follows and favourites. It really does mean a lot. I'm not really happy with this chapter but I thought it was cute! I also haven't had a chance to check for any errors! Thank you once again to my fanfic friend XRubbySlippersX for inspiring me to start writing again.**

**I feel I could probably do one more chapter to make it a three-shot but let me know what you think. All mistakes are my own and unfortunately I own nothing. **

**Naya's POV**

It has been almost an hour since the cast arrived and we were yet to tell them the news. However, that was all about to change...

The cast were scattered around the house in various groups chatting, and I noticed Heather had barely left my side all night.

'You okay babe?' I asked her quietly so only she could hear

'Mhm' she replied 'Can we just get it over and done with?' she said resting her head in the crook of my neck

Heather and I had always been close and our touchy feely behavior had always been there since day 1 so the cast never questioned us. The odd touch of the hair or hug on set was enough to get either one of us wanting more. Sure it was hard on set to hide our relationship but Heather wasn't comfortable. Till now...

'Guy's... can Heather and I speak to you for a second?' I said, I hadn't drunken that much so was able to speak clearly

Mumbles and yes' were followed by the sound of people gathering round us.

I looked at Heather and got the feeling that she wanted me to tell them.

'Guys, I need to tell you something and whatever you say is okay, but I just need you to know that I love you all whatever happens...'

'Spit it out bee, I have things to do' said Kevin

'What like drink more beer?' Laughed Mark gently punching him on the shoulder

'As I was saying...' I continued 'Don't hate me if you don't accept this but...'

Again I was cut off by the sound of yawns and mumbles from my cast mates

'Heather and I are dating and before you start I love her and I intend to be with her forever' I said fastly, and I quickly grabbed her hand.

Heather's head was down, eyes glued to the floor and I matched hers as the cast fell into silence

'I knew it!' screamed Amber 'You owe me 10 bucks Lea' she said laying out her hand under Lea's face

'You too Darren' laughed Chris

'Wait. What?' I said looking up 'You took bets on us?'

Their reactions caught Heather's attention too and she held my hand tighter and looked up at our smiling cast mates. Diana and Kevin just stood their grinning like little kids, I think they felt happy and proud that they knew first.

'Listen, Guys' Amber spoke up 'It hasn't exactly surprised anyone! I mean you two are constantly hanging out together, taking pictures, giggling, touching each others hair... need I go on? And before you ask I support you just as much as everybody here does!'

'We love you two no matter what' said Mark smiling at me, after all we had been through together it meant a lot that he supported us

'So you don't hate me? us?' asked Heather with tears streaming down her face, the room was silent and only her sobs could be heard

'Why would we hate you?' asked Lea, pulling my baby into a hug

'I just thought...' Heather began

'Well you thought wrong babe' said Kevin taking her from Lea's arms and cradling her in his own

The cast continued to give us hug and ask us questions like, how long have you been together? do you really love her? We answered honestly but only Heather and I know how we feel about each other

'I will grab the popcorn' called Diana 'And the rest of you take your seat..'

Glee was about to start and I was grateful for the cast accepting us. The cast took their seats on various couches and chairs whilst I was pulled onto the couch by Heather, falling into her lap.

**Heather's POV**

'I love you' I said whispering it into her ear

'As I love you' she replied kissing me softly

'Aren't they cute?' said Lea. This was followed by the sound of awww's from all the cast

'Shut-up guys, you are cramping my style!' said Naya laughing

**Diana's POV**

'Guy's' I said getting their attention 'Look at them' I pointed to the two love birds

They were sprawled out on the couch on the couch, spooning each other, Naya wrapped in Heather's arms. Their eyes were closed and Heather's head rested gently in Naya's neck.

'AWWW' said Jenna

'They are adorable' said Mark

Lea and Amber stood up quietly from where they were sitting and went to take a picture.

'Why do you think they were so nervous to tell us?' Asked Harry 'especially Heather, she's not even that nervous when she performs on stage'

'I think she was just nervous about what you would think, she thought you may hate her and not accept them'

'Of course we would' Said Mark 'Silly girl' he said referring to Heather

'I will grab them a blanket' said Jenna standing up and leaving the room

Just then a mumble was heard coming from the girls direction

'MMMM, Naya? Naya where are you' Heather said, obviously having a bad dream and still sleeping

'Right here babe' Naya replied grabbing Heather's arm and holding it protectively

'They are so cute together' said Kevin laughing 'They are in each others dreams'

The episode finished and the cast began to leave, it had been a long day and all the cast were tired.

'Heather' I said shaking her gently when all the cast had left 'Heather, sweety wake up'

'Hmmmm' she began to stir 'What's going on?' she questioned

'I just thought you might want to get a proper nights sleep in a bed' I laughed whilst telling her, still trying not to wake Naya

'You are probably right' she said smiling tiredly and looking around

'They all went, you fell asleep whilst watching Glee'

'I'm sorry' she said rubbing her eyes

She carefully stood up and came round to the front of Naya and began to pick her up.

'You're gonna stay right?' she said standing in front of me

'Only if you want me too' I replied honestly

'Of course I do. I mean who else is going to make me and my baby breakfast in bed in the morning' she said kissing me on the cheek and walking off to Naya's bedroom.

'Whatever Blondie' I said and proceeded to the spare bedroom.

**A/N Please continue to review, follow and favourite and let me know what you think. Much love :)**


	3. IMPORTANT INFORMATION

A/N

Some of you have asked for updates for this fanfic and I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you that...

I have started a new story called Growing Up that is a follow on for this story. It is about He-Ya with kids and seeing how they cope with day to day life.

Sorry for any inconvenience and I hope you don't hate me!

Go check it out...

Much Love

Ellie x


End file.
